


FLARES

by stormy1990



Series: BURNING HEARTS [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: What had been one was ripped apartPain and grief building a wall of flamesWere they strong enough to see?Brave enough to try?Picking up the piecesGetting burned on the wayTo restore what had been lost





	FLARES

**Author's Note:**

> ehm, yeah well...this is not really a fanfiction and also not really a drabble...  
> It's me throwing three songs together for a really brief story and yet the credits go 100% to the song itself, bc I barely wrote hald of this chaotic thing!  
> But still, here we have three songs for this story in the following order:
> 
> FLARES (by the script)  
> SILHOUETTE (by owl city)  
> HURT LOVERS (by Blue)
> 
> Please be aware that this is super short and chaotic!  
> But have fun reading anyways^^/

__

_+++_

_Did you lose what won't return?_

Maybe…

_Did you love but never learn?_

He had learned, but just after the love had turned to hurt

_The fire's out but still it burns_

Each time the pain gets too much he tries to forget, because it is too late

_And no one cares, there's no one there_

The loneliness gets the best of him, yet he can’t forgive, not yet…

-

He needs to know

_Did you find it hard to breathe?_

Because he did! The emptiness is slowly turning his surroundings into a cold place

It had been so warm before, filled with your smiles and laughter

_Did you cry so much that you could barely see?_

They had cried so much that they had lost sight of each other, yet their tears have dried and still the path of return was blocked. Pride and hurt making both too fragile to dare stepping into the light

_In the darkness all alone_

Would this be his fate? Was it your fate as well? But how could he know, because

_no one cares, there's no one there_

-

Just another day, another sunrise, the pain fading into numbness

_But did you see the flares in the sky?_

Sunlight couldn’t reach him anymore, yet he needed to close his eyes

_Were you blinded by the light?_

Another tear with an unknown meaning escaping his eyes

_Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?_

Why wasn’t it painful, how could his cold lips still move upwards? Did he realize?

_Did you? (Did you?) Did you? (Did you?)_

Are you coming home?

_Did you see the sparks, feel the hope_

Is he allowed to hope?

_That you are not alone?_

They both carried the pain, the fault, but

_Cause someone's out there_

He was willing to wait, to give time as he needed it himself and wait for him

_Sending out flares_

-

_Did you break but never mend?_

It takes time for both of them, but now the pieces slowly find back together

_Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end?_

Who had been hurt more? It was hard to tell, but they had fallen into pieces, shattered to the ground

_Lose your heart but don't know when_

They had given their hearts, their love and yet they had ripped apart what had become one

_And no one cares, there's no one there_

But in the shadows light was just waiting for their tears to dry

-

_Did you lose what won't return?_

No!

_Did you love but never learn?_

Loss had been his teacher and it was time to use his knowledge

-

Another sunrise and here the warmth was finally reaching him once more

_But did you see the flares in the sky?_

Like a road of fate the sky was burning

_Were you blinded by the light?_

He couldn’t look away it was too beautiful, yet he was afraid

_Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?_

What if it was too late for both of them to forgive?

_Did you? (Did you?) Did you? (Did you?)_

Did you forgive him? Because his heart is telling him that he has

_Did you see the sparks, feel the hope_

Each tear falling on his way was another realizing

_That you are not alone?_

Because he is waiting for you, no matter how long it takes

_Cause someone's out there_

Waiting for the same chance to apologize

_Sending out flares_


End file.
